Coralette
by HyperionHeights
Summary: Au in which wish realm Hook & Regina got romantically involved days after formally meeting each other soon after she becomes pregnant
1. Chapter One

~~~Regina's POV~~~

I slowly walk within the forest with Hook at my side whilst heavily pregnant paroling the tented area

"You should be resting," Hook says to me as he stops walking then I stop and slightly roll my eyes at him for he's been persistent these past few weeks about me staying in our tent resting for I am soon to go into labor any day now

"I rather walk for it will do both the baby and me good" I say to him as I proceed to walk then he proceeds to walk after me

"Resting will also do the baby and you good" Hook says to me as he places his hand on my back

"I shall rest once the baby arrives" I say to him with a soft smile as I caresses my round dropping belly and the baby softly kicks my hand and I smile brightly for adore at it's frim little kicks and every single movement it does in my womb

"oh!" Hook exclaims for he saw the baby's kick

"Our baby will be strong without a doubt" Hook says

Then our smiles completely disappear as we hear a familiar loud wicked laugh and he quickly stands in front of me as if can not fend for myself

We then notice Gothel and her coven far ahead practicing their magic together as sisters

Hook then quickly takes my hand and we both turn around and proceed to walk away at the fastest pace I can manage for we must warn the others that we must move to another camping site immediately before Gothel and her coven notice us and attack us all


	2. Chapter Two

~~~Regina's POV~~~

"Where to?" Gothel asks as she appears before us in an instant automatically startling us both she then wickedly

grins at the belly

"Touch her and I will slice your hand!" Hook says as he quickly draws his sword as she is about to reach out and touch my belly then she quickly reframes herself

"oh aren't you a protective daddy..." Gothel says with a smirk and slight laugh as she proceeds to pace and forth in front of us with her hands behind her back

As Hook firmly holds his sword in front of me whilst looking at her directly into her eyes

"Just hope you do not fail this one.." She says with a slight laugh and then in an instant she disappears into a dark cloud of magical smoke

Hook and I then both look at each other with concern for the wicked bitch has just indirectly threatened our unborn child

"I won't let her hurt you both" Hook says to me as he puts his sword away and then places his hands delicately over my belly then our child kicks his hands and we both smile


	3. Chapter Three

_~~~Regina's POV~~~_

 _It has been over a week since Gothel confronted us in the forest and ever since I have been unsteady in mind fearing_

 _for my unborn child's safety_

 _"You are safe" Hook says to me as we walk around the forest patrolling the new camping area for I have my hands ready to lash out a fireball at anyone who comes to unannounced_

 _"Oh I know..." I say to him because I am far from weak and no harm is going to come easy to my unborn child for I will fight with all my might if necessary_

 _"Then calm your hands" Hook says and then I place them over my belly and caresses it softly_

 _"Alice..." I say as I spot Alice hiding behind a tree a few feet away from where we stand and she then quickly runs away_

 _"Alice!" Hook yells as he tries to run after her but I stop her to avoid both of them getting hurt_

 _"We will find a cure" I say to him as his eyes widen with deep sadness as he watches Alice disappear deep into the forest_

 _"Soon you will hold her in your arms once again" I add_

 _"There's no guarantee" Hook says to me as he pulls away from my grip and walks away a few feet_

 _"What if Gothel tires to do the same to our unborn_

 _child? What if she poisons our childs heart" He says as he turns to look at me and I instantly grow with more concern_

 _"Now that you mention it I wouldn't doubt it" I say for the universe aways finds a way to take away my happiness once I finally obtain it_

 _"But I will not allow it!" I add for that bitch of a witch_ _will have to go through hell in order to succeed in harming_

 _our child_

 _"Nor will i " Hook says as he walks back over to me_

 _and places his hands firmly on my shoulders_

 _"Dare she touch our child and i will burn her alive" I say for i am not going to engage in the bitches games i am simply going to eliminate her dare she come near me_

 _"Come let's head back to our tent it's time you rest for the day" Hook says to me as he takes my left hand into his own for the sun is beginning to set_

 _We both then proceed to walk and in an instant i feel a sharp contracting pain overcome me and then I feel my unborn child sqirum uncontrobally_

 _"What's wrong?" Hook asks me with utter concern as i let go of his hand and slighly bend as i take in a deep breath_

 _"The baby i think it's coming.." I say to him for i have had contractions the past few weeks but none as agonizing as this contraction_

 _"Come let's get you to the tent quickly" Hook says to me as he wraps his arm around me_

 _I then scream with agony as another contraction hits me but this one comes baring a greater violent force_

 _"It's coming..." I say to him as a grinned my teeth to prevent myself from screaming as another contraction overcomes me_

 _Hook the quickly sweeps me up into his arms_ _and proceeds to run with me towards the camp_

 _For there is no doubt in our minds that the baby is on it's way due to the contractions overcoming me constantly_


	4. Chapter Four

" _What's going!" Henry asks as Hook rushes me into our private tent as I scream with agony_

 _"The baby it's coming" Hook replies as Henry and Ella rush into the tent as well_

 _"I'll go and get some help" Ella says as she takes one look at me as Hook gently lays me on the blanketed bed on the floor and she then quickly runs out_

 _"I'm going with Ella" Henry says as he quickly runs out_

 _of the tent as well_

 _"Breathe..." Hook says to me as he sits down by my feet and looks at me into my eyes_

 _I then slowly breathe in and out repeatedly as I hold onto my belly as our unborn child squirms uncontrollably to the point where it's movement is visble_

 _"Hold on..." Hook says as if the baby can hear him let alone listen to his command_

 _"Alright..." I say as my water slowly breaks and I try to remain calm for what's to come_

 _"What are you doing?" Hook asks me as I slowly lift my lower body half and then quickly hike up my layered skirt_

 _"Help has arrived" Says Ella as she runs into the tent with a woman at her side carrying a wooden bowl of water while the woman carries clean cloths in her hands_

 _"Out!" The woman says to Hook in a firm demanding tone for in the encahted forest it is not custom for the father to be present during birth nor any male_

 _Hook then quickly stands and walks over to me and kisses me softly and he then runs out of the tent_

 _Ella then runs over to me and sets the bowl of water down besides me she then runs out of the tent leaving me alone with this woman I do not even know_

 _"Do not worry I am a professional at birthing your child and you are both safe in my care" She says to me as she hurries over to me and kneels down at my feet_


	5. Chapter Five

~~~Hook's POV~~~

For the past hour I have been standing outside of the tent hearing Regina's agonizing screams with both Ella and Henry impatiently awaiting my child's entry into this world hoping for it to be a safe one for both baby and mother

"Don't worry my mom is on the strongest women I know I'm certain she will deliver a healthy baby soon and that she will be in a perfect condition only a bit tired which is perfectly normal" Henry says to me with a smile to try

and calm my impatient nervous and concern

"As Henry said I'm certain the baby will be soon be born healthy and strong and that Regina will be in perfect overall health after" Ella says

"Anyways have you got names figured out?" Henry asks to try and distract my mind as I begin to pace back

and forth in front of the entrance of the tent

"Yes..." I deeply sigh as I place my hands on my hips

"Brennan after my father if we are blessed with

a boy or Cora after her mother if we are delivered

of a girl" I quickly reply to his question

"lovely.." Ella says as she smiles at Henry and he smiles at her then at me

We then hear the baby cry it's first cry out loud and Regina's screams come to an abrupt end and we all smile

I then sigh with relief and rush into the tent


	6. Chapter Six

~~~Regina's POV~~~

 _"You have been delivered of a beautiful healthy little girl" The woman says to me as she quickly cuts the_

 _cord and hands my little one over to me_

 _as Hook runs into the tent straight to me_

 _"Coralette" I say in a tender loving tone as I cradling_

 _her tightly in my arms as she closes her small eyes_

 _"She's beautiful..." Hook says as he kneels down besides me as he gently caresses her delicate small head_

 _"As beautiful as her mother" He says as he looks at me and reflect kisses my sweaty forehead and I smile_

 _"I will return shortly i need to fetch warm water to finish cleaning the young one and to deliver the placenta" The woman says as she grabs the bowl of water which is filed with bloody cloths and quickly stands_

 _She then hurries out of the tent_

 _"Close your legs now will you" Gothel says with wicked grin as she appears before me in a split second and shuts my legs with a swift move of her hand and hold back the urge to scream in agony_

 _"Don't you dare come near them!" Hook says as he quickly stands and draws his sword then points it towards her and she laughs_

 _"Oh calm down steaming piraite i come in peace I have only come to gift you a gift" Gothel says as she looks down at the baby and wickedly grins_

 _I then quickly cradle her tighter in my arms_

 _"We want nothing from you!" I say to her as i sit up best I can and look at her directly into her cold eyes_

 _"But you shall have it!" Gothel says to me and in swift second she waves her hand mid air and directs towards our child but nothing occurs so sigh and laugh_

 _"Oh I wouldn't laugh I've conjured Invisible magic" She says_

 _"What the hell have you done to her!" Hook shouts_

 _"Enjoy her for she age twice as fast" Gothel says with wicked grin of victory and she then disperses into mid air with a dark cloud of magical smoke_

 _"No..." I deeply my sigh for once again the universe has found a way to take away my happiness_

 _"What ever spell she casted on her we will reverse" Hook says to me as he puts his sword down and kneels down besides me then kisses me_


End file.
